Lamento
by FalseMoon
Summary: Semi UA. Gokudera se lamenta porque nació en el tiempo equivocado. Diez años lo separan de la persona por la que daría la propia vida. 5927, 8059. Advertencias dentro.


Advertencias: Shonen-ai, Fluff, Semi UA, OoC.

Uh…Esto lo escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo para Mi-chan. Se suponía que en algún momento tendría cosas subidas de tono porque ella es una pervertida de closet (O no tanto… ¿Está mal que lo mencione, Mi-chan?) y porque yo la quiero mucho, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. No me gusta el 8059…

¡Las correcciones son muy bien recibidas! (Ah…diablos, no recuerdo si esto lo betearon…)

…Y, ehm…sean amables conmigo, por favor :'D

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LAMENTO**

Gokudera conserva el momento en el que le conoció como un tesoro precioso, con un infinito afecto. Para entonces acababa de cumplir los quince años y, en sólo unos meses, _Él_ cumpliría veinticinco.

A pesar de que había oído de _Él_, de su cabello castaño, de su porte delicado y de su mirada eternamente gentil, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando el décimo cabecilla de la familia Vongola apareció en la mansión para su fiesta de bienvenida tras arribar en Italia hacia a penas tres o cuatro horas.

Se dijo que él no podía ser. Se veía _débil. _¿Era posible que alguien así fuese el hombre detrás de una de las organizaciones criminales más imponentes en todo el mundo? No.

Y se rehusó. No le saludo esa noche, sino hasta momentos después cuando, al discutir a gritos con algunos de los _criados _de Varia, un idiota se atrevió a dispararle. Bastó sólo un suave jalón para sacarlo del recorrido de la bala y una mirada para que la vida de Gokudera cambiase por completo.

Si bien Tsunayoshi Sawada, Décimo jefe Vongola, era una persona sumamente flexible y tolerante, su semblante cambió totalmente ante sus subordinados al momento de _ordenarles_ que se marcharan. Era bien sabido que él odiaba la violencia innecesaria. Más aún si se trataba de un _niño_.

-¿Estás bien?-

Allí comenzó todo.

Una plática en japonés con Hayato Gokudera fue lo único que necesito para saber que ese "_niño"_ era fuerte, decidido y muy, muy sincero. Además de terriblemente inteligente. Sin embargo, a pesar de la forma ruda y directa en la que se expresaba, Tsuna lo encontró agradable (Un poco extraño, sí, pero agradable). Por su parte, el joven Italiano reformuló su opinión y, por primera vez, se sintió agradablemente intimidado por la presencia de alguien, del jefe_. _

No hablaron mucho. Décimo era más bien callado y tímido. No obstante, no se quejó de la compañía del más joven en ningún momento y, cuando volteaba a verlo, lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ésa fue otra de las cosas que le gustó de Décimo, en su mundo (En la _mafia_) era demasiado complicado encontrar una sonrisa así de sincera.

Al despedirse, sus ojos grises no podían despegarse del cuerpo del mayor que, con un gesto de mucho más relajado de lo que parecía haber estado al dar el primer paso en la residencia, le dijo que le había dado gusto conocerlo.

-Pensaba que no encontraría a nadie que hablara japonés, pero tú me entenderás, ¿Verdad, Gokudera-kun?-

_Quédate, habla conmigo. _Fue un pensamiento infantil ante el sentimiento de que, cuando se reencontraran, el castaño ya no lo recordaría, como si nunca hubiese significado nada.

No obstante, volvió a verlo al día siguiente, y el siguiente a ése y el siguiente a ése y Tsuna nunca olvidó responder el apasionado saludo del italiano con un suave _"Buen día, Gokudera-kun"_.

Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente apreciado y, al ser de los pocos del lugar que hablaba tanto japonés como italiano, se autoimpuso la tarea de ayudarle a aprender italiano.

En pequeña medida para ayudarle a desenvolverse, en gran parte para estar a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

No sabe si es ironía, pero fue en ese mismo lugar, dos años después, donde se enteró que Tsuna estaba herido.

"_Un ataque"_, le explican, y eso realmente no dice mucho.

Él mismo no sabe como logró entrar a la habitación del castaño, esquivando a Reborn. Sin embargo, Tsuna lo recibe como si lo hubiese esperado.

Se disculpa una y otra y otra vez. _Él debió estar allí_, dice.

Décimo contesta con las palabras que Gokudera esperaba nunca escuchar de su boca:

-¿Qué significa para ti la muerte, Gokudera-kun?- Pronuncia en un murmullo y el de cabello platino contiene la respiración. Entiende lo que quiere decir con esa pregunta, mas no puede hacerse a la idea. -Eres aún niño.- _Él_ sostiene su mano cuidadosamente sobre su propio pecho, donde se pueden ver los vendajes. Le han pedido que no se mueva, por lo que permanece acostado mientras habla con el italiano. -No estás listo para cosas así. No estoy diciendo que no tengas capacidad, -Agrega rápidamente al ver que el más joven ha abierto la boca para contradecirlo- pero me gustaría pensar que disfrutarás de tu inocencia un par de años más. No intentes involucrarte tan rápidamente en esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

Su corazón se detiene unos segundos ante el gesto culpable del hombre al que ama (Porque lo ama, lo ha sabido desde que notó que empezaba a aferrarse a él para tener una razón por la cual estar ahí). Pensar en que las manos de _Él_ ya estaban manchadas de sangre de enemigos de la familia era inconcebible. Para él, el jefe seguiría siendo , siempre.

Muerte, para Gokudera, era lo que debía soportar como algo cotidiano en su vida.

…Por _Él_.

-.-.-.-.-

No sabe que fue exactamente lo que sintió al ser rechazado ese verano de hace cinco años.

De cierta forma, le frustraba saber que, no importando cuanto se había esforzado para llegar a donde se encontraba, Décimo seguía viéndolo como un _niño, _un_ hermano, _un _amigo _y nunca de la forma en la que a Gokudera le habría gustado.

En esos momentos se preguntó si había algo malo en él y maldijo aquellos diez años.

Tal vez…si hubiese nacido diez años antes…Décimo no…

-Perdóname, Gokudera-kun.- Y, aunque era inadecuado para el japonés dada su educación, lo abrazó en forma de disculpa.

Quiso decirle _"No te disculpes", _pero no pudo pronunciar nada durante un rato. Se quedó allí parado en medio de la sala estilo japonés, abrazado a su jefe, sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de no corresponderle. Simplemente no podía obligarlo, ni _Él _obligarse_._

-Cuando crezcas encontrarás a la persona adecuada. Yo no lo soy.-

Hayato tuvo deseos de gritarle.

¡Lo estaba tomando a la ligera!

Él no era un niño y lo que sentía no era un estúpido enamoramiento que pasaría con el tiempo (Lo apretó un poco más fuerte al notar que su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas de exasperación que intentaba contener. Tsunayoshi, obviamente, no se quejó). Estaba siendo serio.

Lo amaba. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Si no era _Él, _entonces _La persona adecuada_ no existía.

Sin embargo ahora, siete años después de haberlo conocido y a pesar de que Tsuna no ha entendido la magnitud del _"te amo"_ que le dedicó, Hayato Gokudera está sentado en la sala de reuniones, escuchándolo hablar sobre los recientes ataques de Millefiore, y le mira embelezado hasta que siente que su mano es suavemente apresada por una más grande por debajo de la mesa.

Le mira frunciendo el ceño (Lo normal en él). El otro le sonríe.

Vuelve a mirar a Tsunayoshi, pero aprieta también un poco la mano de Yamamoto.

Por supuesto, ama a su pareja muchísimo más de lo que pensó que podría querer a alguien, a parte de Décimo. Pero éste último sería, de forma perpetua, el primero. Su amor platónico, inalcanzable, aquel cuidadosamente colocado en un pedestal solidamente construido dentro de sí.

No importaba si Tsuna no sentía lo mismo.

Le tomó tiempo dejar de lado a la esperanza y le tomó aún más fijar su atención en otra persona. No había podido dejar de sentirse especial cuando estaba con el líder en el momento en el que Takeshi Yamamoto y Ryohei Sasagawa llegaron como dos nuevos miembros de la familia a la base en Japón, que ahora veía como un hogar, pero la atención casi abrumadora que Yamamoto, un espadachín con una nada ligera obsesión con el béisbol (Traído de Kyoto por Reborn, quien lo consideraba un talentoso e innato asesino) le daba, le parecía sinceramente perturbadora.

Al principio era molesto. Reborn decía que debía aprender a trabajar en equipo y que, al ser de la misma edad, les sería más fácil si pasaban tiempo juntos. Era especialmente difícil escapar a las "sugerencias" del asesino número uno de la Vongola, así que, con un resignado suspiro, le dio la bienvenida a los entrenamientos.

Nadie vio mal su relación en ningún momento e incluso Décimo parecía feliz ante el interés que Takeshi mostraba por Gokudera.

Las defensas de éste último finalmente cedieron un año y unos meses atrás, al cumplir los veintiuno. Gokudera se pregunta si fue por la insistencia de Yamamoto o, sencillamente, porque él necesitaba dejar que alguien más se acercara.

A veces tiene el impulso de preguntarle a Décimo si Yamamoto le parece "_la persona adecuada", _pero no lo hace porque ya sabe la respuesta.


End file.
